Back to Normal
by Broken99
Summary: This takes place after Return of the Jedi. Everyone that died during or after the clone wars comes back to life except for Padmé. Padmé started a new life in a different time and place after her death. Anakin and some of the other characters go to get her, so that she can return and help rebuild the Republic. Little did they know that it would be a difficult journey getting back.
1. Chapter 1

Prom Night

She stopped. She went cold at the mention of his name. That name. The name long forgotten through time and place, yet she knew it. She knew it as a sweet, horrible, intoxicating memory not soon forgotten, although it had been sixteen years. Suddenly it hit her, all the memories, the good, the bad, and many others. She stared at the ground. How could she face him after all these years? He was here standing right in front of her! She was wondering what his reaction would be, would he be mad, sad, happy, or just mixed emotions, like her own.

She could hear him breathe. She felt her friends' eyes on her; even her boyfriend was just staring! She felt the awkward silence. So silent. She heard him move his lips apart; they had been together so long. No words came out. Both were speechless. What would happen if one decided to speak, neither wanted to know. She could feel the tension, her heart pounding in her chest like a bomb about to explode. Slowly the time passed and with every second the tension increased. Seconds passed, then minutes, and it would soon be hours if one of them didn't speak soon.

Suddenly, she heard a sound. He was trying to speak. All she heard was mumbling. The pressure was building up inside of her, every moment there was silence she was being tortured. Something needed to be said. She just didn't know what. She had to speak, she had to say something, it was apparent he wasn't going to break the silence so she had to. "It's not my fault so speak!" she screamed. She felt, well she didn't know what she felt. Hot salty tears started gently falling from her eyes.

He stood there his eyes wide and he finally spoke. "I…I'm…sorry," he stammered, "I didn't mean to…" It was to late. She ran out the door of the gymnasium before he could finish. She didn't stop she ran to the bathroom and started to cry.

The tears poured down her face. She didn't care what she looked like; her makeup was all over her face, part of her hair was wet, and she didn't care. Him being here this night ruined everything. He ruined everything. Slowly time passed. She didn't know how long she had been crying. She glanced at the clock on the wall. The clock read nine-thirty. She had only been there five minutes. Just then her best friend ran into the room. "What happened?" Catherine inquired, "and who was that."

She felt the tears building up. How could she tell her? How could she tell anyone? Just then she heard his voice. "Come out please I need to talk to you," he pleaded. "Dammit, Anakin just go away," she yelled, "I don't wanna talk to you." "Fine then don't talk to me," he yelled back


	2. Chapter 2

He could hear soft crying coming from within the room. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to yell," he said softly. "No, you're not sorry, you don't care… you never cared!" she yelled, " how can you say what you don't mean… quit being a hypocrite!" "I'm not I'm really sorry," he proclaimed, " apparently you don't know what an apology even is!" "Anakin…CALM DOWN!", said the cloaked man next to him. The man threw back the hood of his cloak reveling his angry expression. Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin's former master, was yet again scolding Anakin for his passionate anger. "Anakin, you know she'll never talk to you if you keep acting this irrationally," Obi wan reminded. " I know it's just hard to communicate with her when she acting this way," replied Anakin. "Just try talking more nicely even if she's being this way," suggested Obi Wan. "Ok I will," Anakin said.  
"Padme, please talk to me," Anakin begged. "Padme?" Catherine questioned,"who the heck is Padme?" "I…I am… or at least I was." "What do you mean you were… How could you have been someone else?" Catherine asked, perplexed by the situation. "Well I was her in my past life, but that's a long story," explained Padme. "Please tell me," Catherine requested. Padme sighed. She knew she could not go on much longer without having to tell her friend any information. "I was the queen of Naboo when I met him. He was so young and he told me one day he would marry me and I didn't believe him, but he proved me wrong. Years later I became the senator of Naboo and someone was trying to kill me, so two Jedi were assigned to be my body guards. Anakin was selected to protect me along with his master Obi Wan Kenobi. I fell in love with Anakin. We got married. I became pregnant and things well… went wrong," Padme explained. "How did things go wrong," Catherine asked with her eyes glued to Padme waiting for the missing part of her story. "The memories at the end are too horrible to think about, much less speak about. Now is not the time to tell you but maybe I will tell you later." Padme responded. "Ok, at least come out and dance with me… there's no reason to let this ruin our last prom." Catherine stated. Catherine desperately wanted to know what had happened between Padme and Anakin that had been so horrific, but she knew better than to question her friend when she was in this mood.  
Catherine stood up. Her light blonde curls rested against her pale bony face. The elegant yellow dress she wore sparkled in the light because of the glitter on the bodice of the long dress. Catherine held out her hand to Padme and Padme grabbed it. Once Catherine had pulled Padme up they walked of the bathroom and into the hallway.  
The school's hallway was adorned with decorations of all kinds for the prom; lights, streamers, balloons, and much more. Padme looked around and then she saw him. "Padme, can we talk," Anakin pleaded, "just for a moment." "I…I guess we can talk," Padme stammered. "Let's go to the gym," Anakin said," no one will be able to hear us over the music." Padme nodded. Anakin walked into the gymnasium and Padme followed slowly because she was unsure if she should go. "Coming?" Anakin questioned. Padme took a deep breath, nodded, and stepped through the doorway.

I do not own star wars. Please review.


End file.
